A Phantom's Destiny
by FanFic101Girl
Summary: Dani and Danny never would have guessed that they would do something great, good or bad. So when they have to attend Ever After High to fufill their destinies, they aren't exactly thrilled. But maybe they'll learn the future isn't as set in stone as they think. Revelation fic, no Phantom Planet.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, I'd like to give a special thanks to my friend CC or GravityPhantomGirl12 for encouraging me to write this out. I had the idea, but didn't know if I should do it or not, and she managed to convince me with her weird yet hexcellent ways! So, I REALLY hope you enjoy this!

* * *

Dani's Point of View

"So, what you're saying is I'm destined to become Dan?" Danny asked Clockwork in shock. "Precisely." The Master of Time answered, his form shifting into that of a child. "And, and I'm supposed to become the next Danny Phantom?" I whispered, but though so Clockwork and Danny could hear. "Yes." He replied and my eyes widened even further-if that's possible. "And, what about Amity? WE protected it, and now for all we know, ghost are going to overrun it!" Danny yelled, his messy raven black hair shading his eyes from view. "Don't worry Danny. I'm sure the ghost won't even come _close _to Amity considering they know you'll come after them." Sam comforted her boyfriend as him and his daughter tried to process this information. "But, wait? I know this is bad, but the real question is, what are we going to do about it? I mean, he's destined to destroy the world, and I'm destined to be the next, well, him! This is crazy! And I'm a freaking half-ghost clone!" I shouted, exasperated with the world.

Everyone looked t me shocked at my sudden outburst. "Look. I'm pretty sure we're all tired right now, so how about we just go to me and Danny's lair, get some sleep, and come back in the morning –ghost time- and make our decision then. We're tired, and can't think straight. Let's just go now. Please?" I begged rubbing my temples. I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and saw Danny hugging me. "Danielle's right. Why don't we all go back to the lair and get some rest?" he said and everyone nodded in response. "Alright, we'll see you in the morning Clockwork!" I heard Tucker say as we exited the Master of Time's tower/lair.

"Everyone in the Specter Speeder!" Jazz yelled and everyone but me and Danny climbed in. We looked at each other and nodded, then I let the familiar cool feeling of ice wash over me and the cool ring of light split into two around my waist, one going up and the other going down.

My red tanktop and blue jeans were replaced with a black t-shirt with a silver lining and a DP logo on the chest, and black jeans with a neon green flame design. Raven black shifted to snow white and baby blue to neon green. Red converses turned into silver boots and my hands had open-palmed fingerless snow white gloves. Danny went through the same transition into his ghost form and an unnatural green hue surrounded our bodies as we felt the energy of the Ghost Zone sink into us.

I may just be learning things, but I know this for sure: Life will never be the same.

* * *

So, I was going to write this as a longer chapter, but I REALLY wanted to get this posted, so here it is! Hopefully Chapter 2 will be longer. Read, Review, and watch out for more chapters! See ya'!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So, I'm not dead, that's a plus, and I'm actually here with an update! So, as promised, I'll be making this a long chapter due to it being sucky and short last time despite my wishes. Sorry if this chapter isn't very good, I'm still working on other things and such, so I wasn't really paying any attention to this. So, yeah… Anyways, enjoy! Obviously I don't own Danny Phantom nor Ever After High!

* * *

Dani's POV

I sighed in happiness as I felt the ectoplasm of the Ghost Zone sink into me charging me up, and leaving an unearthly green hue to cover my body from head to toe. I squealed in delight as I soared throughout the swirling green mass of the Zone, my messy snow white bangs falling in front of my eye. Danny flew next to me, a look of pure bliss etched onto his face. I looked behind me at the Specter Speeder currently holding my Aunt Jazz, Uncle Tucker, and Mom. I laughed lightly and smiled at the looks on their faces as they watched us finally be free. "Danielle, look out!" I heard being pulled out of my thoughts, and I looked forward but couldn't act fast enough to react. I flew straight into a tree and fell on my butt a bit dazed.

I saw someone walk in front of me, but was utterly confused. "Why are there three Danny's?" I asked dazed as I saw three Dad's in front of me. I shook my head and rubbed my neck while laughing. "Haha! Guess I should watch where I'm going, huh?" I laughed and stood –Well, _flew- _so that I was upright and next to Dad. He punched me in the arm lightly while giving his famous lopsided grin and I looked at him mischievously. "Race ya!" I yelled, and he replied with a quick, "You are SO on!" Soon, me and my Father were racing throughout the dark green void of the GZ, hair whipping behind us and our minds finally free.

It's been a while since we could be actually free. Apparently everyone in the Zone - _except _for us - new about the "prophecy" and the legacy we were destined to. Good or bad thing, I will NEVER know, but right now, as I whip past everything through the green and black swirls of the Zone, I know that everything will be alright.

(A/N: So I WAS gonna stop it here since it's a pretty cool cliffhanger, but then I remembered that last time I promised a long chapter for Chapter 2, and I'm working on keeping my promises when it comes to FanFictions. So, yeah…)

I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn't notice the tree that was coming up fast in the direction I as heading. I was brought back into reality by a, "Danielle, look out!" and a sharp pain resonating through my head. Definitely gonna feel that in the morning…. I felt somebody grasp my shoulders and spin me around making me dizzier than before and intensifying my headache. "Danielle, are you okay?" I heard Danny's voice ask and I opened my eyes (A/N: Yes her eyes were _closed_) to see a figure looming over me. Or, three… I shook my head squeezing my eyes shut and looked back up to see only one Danny once more.

Standing up I said, "Bien sûr, Père! Pourquoi serais-je pas? [1]", my French accent laced across my words like a silk blanket. He hugged me once more and I laughed at how over-protective he was. "Whatever Danny! Come on, we better get to the lair before ghost can come and get us!" I said hovering in the air for a bit. Then I flew off using a burst of speed. "Besides, I'm pretty sure we we're in the middle of a race!" I shouted behind me, and gave a grin to nothing in particular but my own thoughts when I heard him shout, "Hey! Danielle, get back her!" In mock anger with a playful tone lacing the words.

I went left and right hoping for a chance to actually win one of our ridiculous battles between son and daughter. Honestly, we don't know what I am. Jazz thinks that I could be a test-tube baby and me, her, and Danny are actually siblings. But, I could also be an actual clone, but due to me being the closest to Danny as I can get, I was more stabilized than the others and didn't melt as easily.

The ecto-dejecto stuff he injected in me in our second encounter completely stabilized me.

I cheered silently to myself at the sight of the upcoming green and black door coming up.

'I can make it… Almost there…' I thought, pushing snow white bangs out of my eyes and adding a burst of speed to what was already 120 MPH. I was just about there when I black and white blur flew pass me and I groaned in annoyance. 'Scratch that. I lost.' I thought, but smiled anyways and flew the rest of the way to the lair.

Danny was already there –obviously- by the time I finally arrived at the lair, and the Specter Speeder was right behind me. Mom parked the car right next to the black and green door and then she, Tuck, and Aunt Jazz all left it, coming up to the door. All three of us entered and Dad was already sitting on the couch in human form, smiling at us when we came in.

The lair was pretty simple: The walls were a midnight black while the ceiling was neon green and the floor was a black carpet with a large DP logo in the very center. On the far wall was a red loveseat pushed up against the wall, and on one corner was a black leather reclinable couch while the other corner had 3 purple reclinable chairs pushed together so that the chairs and sofa created a square with one opening. IN the very center of it was a class coffee table with a stack of 3 books, some papers in a folder, and some cups of Hot Chocolate.

Sam joined Danny on the loveseat, and I sat on the other sofa with Aunt Jazz on my left and Uncle Tuck ion my right, I eagerly took a cup of Hot Chocolate along with everyone else and looked around at the lair. On the other side of the room was a small kitchen with 2 cabinets, a fridge, a dishwasher, and an oven. The microwave sat next to the sink on the counter and the toaster in top of it.

In the very center wall across from the door itself was a doorway to a hallway with plush velvet carpeting leading to the bedrooms and rooms of the lair.

It's pretty comfy and we like to come here to relax.

Especially in the summer.

WE all finished up our delicious Hot Chocolate –where'd Danny learn to make this?!- and I stood up stretching. I'm going to bed. See ya later Team Phantom!" I called behind me as I walked through the hallway to my room. I stopped at a red door and turned the doorknob while pushing it open to a room with baby blue walls but a neon green ceiling and floor. My rug was black with my logo on it and posters littered the walls. My bed was a bunk bed with a desk on the bottom instead of an actual bottom bunk.

The mattress was a beautiful violet and the blanket and sheets red. I transformed human and as soon as the cool feeling of ice left I changed into my pajamas: black plush pajama pants and a blue tanktop. I climbed the ladder to the top bunk and as soon as my head hit the black pillow with the DP insignia on it, I was pulled into a deep sleep, not knowing the pain that would be felt tomorrow by all.

* * *

[1] (Bien sûr, Père! Pourquoi serais-je pas?) – Of course Father! Why wouldn't I be?

So, that was the accursed-and pretty long- Chapter 2 of A Phantom's Destiny! So, I wanted to inform you guys of an event my friend CC (GravityPhantomGirl12) created that I and my other friend Dani (Dani phan) are participating in called Tucker Foley Week! You can find a link to the information for it on my profile page!

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and I'll try my hardest to make it better for Chapter 3! Promise!

Review, Follow, and Favorite please!


End file.
